


Issac Just Really Loves Scott

by sterekuntamed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!issac, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Scott, Height difference, M/M, Size Kink, Slight Smut, Top!issac, Unrealistic height difference, Violence, mentioned sterek - Freeform, not alot though, omega!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekuntamed/pseuds/sterekuntamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issac is 6'5 and Scott is 5'0 and Issac really likes it when Scott wears his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issac Just Really Loves Scott

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on this sight and it is Scissac. I've never really written one before and after checking it over I really like it. I hope you all do too.

Issac wasn't crazy. There was nothing wrong with his brain, he just really liked seeing Scott wear his clothes. Like how Scott would wear one of his shirts around the house with nothing else. The soft matieral covering his ass laying right above the knee. Or when he would wear Issac's hoodie when it started to get cold. Even when he would wear one of his many beanies when Scott would be too lazy to fix his hair in the morning. It would calm his wolf down knowing all the other wolves knew exactly who Scott belonged to. 

Issac swears he isn't crazy just really likes seeing Scott wear his clothes. 

-

Another thing Issac loves is how small Scott is. Issac being over 6 feet and Scott just a little over 5 feet tall. He loved when Scott would go into heat and Issac would be thrusting into Scott's wet heat, Issac in ecstasy as his body completely covered Scott from the rest of the world. Issac's large frame hovering over Scott, hands on either side of Scott's head as he fucked Scott hard and fast, aiming for that special spot that would make Scott scream.

"I-Issac, so good-d" Scott would moan as he came down from his high, a content smile on his face, a thin layer of sweat covering his body and Issac's heart would swell with pride because he knew he was the only one that would see Scott like this. See the guy that's usually in control so submissive and Issac loved it. 

He knows he's not crazy because he's seen the way Derek is always on top of Stiles, glaring at all the other wolves when they get too close. How Derek always has his face in Stiles' neck rubbing against him, scenting him. Although Derek was an older wolf and was probably taught differently than his Issac was taught. His parents always said to never treat his mate with any disrespect and to never punish his mate for doing something wrong or making a mistake. 

He's seen the way Stiles would sometimes avoid everybody when Derek was around or how he would come to school with a limp and would wince whenever he sat down. Or the way he would flinch when near him would raise their hand. But Issac doesn't hate Derek, he knows that he's not abusive or violent. He knows that Stiles loves him, but Issac would never want to treat Scott like that. 

It would kill him to ever see Scott in pain and he would hate himself if he was the one to have caused it. And Issac knows that some people look at them weirdly whenever they see Scott drowning in Issac's clothes or even the disgusted looks whenever Issac refused to let Scott leave his side, but Issac doesn't care. Nobody knew what he's been through growing up and it just so happens that Scott was the only person that calms him down. 

Issac wasn't crazy, he just really loved Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
